Once a Rake Always a Rake
by Catherine Chen
Summary: Can a leopard change its spots? Things are not quite what they seem in this light romance. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Much love, Cat.
1. All Who Love Are Blind

Once a Rake, Always a Rake

Once a Rake, Always a Rake

Remember the myth of Ares and Aphrodite being caught together in bed and trapped by the net? This is after that. The twist is Aphrodite wasn't the only one who Ares was involved with. Who? Well, read to find out. And REVIEW!

--

"Let me in!" he bellowed up at her.

"Why not find a nymph to amuse yourself with now that you can't share fair Aphrodite's bed? Or are they all afraid of catching a disease?" she taunted.

"Olive, don't be like this," he shouted, somehow managing to soften his tone despite the volume of his voice.

"You're a fine one to talk. What did you think? I'd be happy to share your bed after you crawled out of hers?"

He grinned charmingly at the balcony as she had disappeared from view and tried his best to work his way back into her good graces. "It wasn't like that, blossom, you know I care about you…" he trailed off, trying his best to look contrite.

Her disembodied voice floated down from her room. "You're a terrible actor. Go away before I send the guards after you."

"You know I'll dispose of them in a few minutes," he boasted, though not being incorrect in his assumptions.

"Well then I'll come down, you arrogant bastard," she shouted.

"Good, then we can talk. It didn't mean anything, darling. I promise you…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I realize you're not brilliant but are you really that stupid? Find someone else to bother!"

"You weren't like this last week. Where's the sweet girl who–"

"Shut up! Do you want everyone to hear?"

"What?" his voice threatening. "Why shouldn't anyone know? Is it some horrible secret?"

"I'm supposed to be a virgin goddess, you idiot."

"So I took your maidenhead, I don't see what the…ow!" he broke off as a urn hit him in the head. "Why'd you do that for?" he yelled angrily.

"Did you get hit too many times on the training field? Lower your voice!" she shrieked back.

"I never get hit," he roared back his pride wounded.

"Oh, what…are you offended now? Get out of my sight. You sicken me," her voice cold enough to chill the fields with frost.

Ares continued undaunted. "Just let me upstairs, sweetheart. If you just let me explain…"

"We all saw you, you fool! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," she accused. Her voice suddenly broke. "Just…Ares…why did you have to lie to me?"

Sounding for all the world like the little girl she had never been, her words tore at his heart. "I never lied to you," he answered earnestly.

"Ares…just…just leave."

The tiredness in her voice tugged at his conscience. "I'll let you rest for now, sweetheart, but trust me, I'll be back tomorrow. I won't let you go."

--

OK. Hope you liked it. I know it isn't on the same level as my other stuff and the language has no thought for how people would have spoken then, unlike my other stories. Nevertheless when I thought of this as I laid awake unable to sleep, even after a 16 hour plane ride spent awake in an effort to adjust to the time difference, I thought of 3 versions of this so I will write them down. I love this ship and I hope you will too after reading my stories for them. There will be more to come in the future for this and other stories for this pair. Much love, Cat.


	2. They Asked Me How I Knew

Since this got more hits than the others, I'll write this update first

Since this got more hits than the others, I'll write this update first.

--

She stared at the vases of roses spread out all over her bedroom. She really should throw them all away. They took up too much space and reminded her of him. She'd be damned though if she let him ruin roses for her. Besides, it wasn't as though she could forget him. It had been 5 days already but he never failed to show up every morning, asking her to forgive him.

No, not asking. Commanding. Ordering. Intimidating. Well, two could play at that game. The last time she had threatened to call his mother. Hera coddled her son, but given the choice, she would always defend the woman scorned. Having experience too much heartbreak at the hands of her own unfaithful husband, she would not hesitate to reprimand her son for doing the same to another woman.

She leaned back against the pillows of the bed. If only she could just forget about him. Forget about his touch. Forget his lips on hers. Forget the way he had told her beautiful. Forget when he had claimed her as his.

Ugh. What was that? She got out of the bed to see what was causing such a racket. What she found was Ares outside her balcony once more, now with a group of musicians. He wouldn't dare...

His rich, masculine voice floated up to her as he began his song. "Oh beauteous, Athena. Thy raven locks, thy ruby lips, thy slim, silken..."

"Stop! Ares, I swear to the Fates that I will throw one of these vases of roses at your head if you don't stop this instant!" she shouted, afraid of what would follow next in his song.

"Oh, so you liked the flowers," he said, smiling.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Ares? It's alright. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Really?" he shouted back tauntingly.

"Yes!" she screamed.

"Prove it!" he challenged. "Prove it and I'll go away."

"How?" she shouted back, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"Come down here and give me a kiss and tell me you don't still love me."

--

Yes, it's short. I want to see what kind of response 2 chapters will get.


	3. I Of Course Replied

OK. New chapter. Feeling it out. Just going to write and see what happens. No plan...

--

He stretched his neck back but he could no longer see her. She had moved from the balcony back into her room. If he knew her, and he did, she would be weighing her options, thinking of all the reasons why she shouldn't go down and kiss him. Not only was he aching to hold her in his arms again, to smell the light scent of roses on her skin, to feel her graceful arms locked around his neck, clutching his shoulders, holding him tightly as he plundered her sweet, soft mouth, he wanted to be able to prove her wrong. He wanted to force her to admit that her feelings for him hadn't died. They couldn't have. "Athena!" he yelled up to her, knowing he should put a halt to her thoughts before she decided against coming down and facing him.

"Ares, I don't think..."

Feeling his heart beating wildly he nevertheless affected an air of arrogance and began taunting her. "Don't tell me you're afraid. You aren't are you? Is it that you know I'm right? You haven't forgotten about me. You know you want to come down and kiss me. Just give in to your urges, my darling. Come down here and tell me you love me. We can put all of this nonsense behind us." His voice became husky with passion. "I know you haven't forgotten our night together any more than I have. You were so beautiful and passionate that night, my darling. You overwhelmed me with your innocence and your willingness to learn. No other woman has ever given herself to me so wholly, without any restraint. I need to hold you in my arms once more."

There was no response from the balcony.

"Athena? Athena!" he shouted.

With her back pressed up against the wall right beside the window Athena stood with one hand clamped over her mouth and another over her stomach. One hand kept her from responding to him and the other was keeping her from being sick. _Nonsense? Nonsense! He considered it nonsense to share her bed while he was engaging in an affair with a married woman? To lie to her and tell her that he hadn't been with anyone in months and he wanted to put his past behind him? And now he thought to lure her with the memories of their passion and the promise of future embraces? Was he deranged or simply a gigantic idiot? Did he think she was so...so easy? So stupid? So...pathetic? Misery swamped her as the spear that seemed to have been lodged in her stomach since she saw him with Aphrodite seemed to twist painfully. She was. She might as well admit it to herself. She was dying to kiss him. She was desperate to have him lie to her. Tartarus, she'd probably believe his lies whatever they were rather than face the fact that she had been duped. What's wrong with you, Athena? Are you so eager for a man that you'll take this worthless rogue who lies to you and cheats on you just so you'll have someone to warm your bed at night?_

She steeled herself, tamping down her emotions and walking calmly down the stairs to him with all the grace of Hera, her carriage proud, yet delicate. "There is no reason for me to prove anything to you, Ares. I have told you time and time again that I do not love you. I will not be tricked into bestowing my favors upon you."

"You're just afraid of admitting the truth. You-"

"No, Ares," she interrupted. "I simply did not wish to betray the man I love. But if it means that you will let me be, I'm sure he would not object." Taking advantage of his shock, she leaned over and pulled his head down to hers, sliding her tongue into his conveniently open mouth. She put all of her heart into the kiss, knowing it would be the last they would share. She gave him little time to react and when he was about to put his arms about her and crush her to him, she pulled away. "You will agree our bargain has been met. I do not love you, Ares."

He shook his head, trying to reign in all of the violent emotions rushing through him. "You cannot mean that. I know you love me. You...," a predatory glint came into his eyes. "What man? If not me, then who is it that you love? If you are telling the truth, I swear to Gaia that I will rip him limb from limb for taking you from me."

At that moment a handsome, blond man made his way to them. "Ah, Athena. Beautiful as ever. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Apollo. Just allow me to change my gown." She blinked and in less than a second she was in a stunning teal dress that set off her dark hair. "Goodbye, Ares," she murmured, taking Apollo's proffered arm and accompanying him to his carriage. She knew he would take the subtle gesture to mean that Apollo was the man she had chosen. She only hoped she had made the right decision in rejecting him.

--

Yes, well. I know they are supposed to be different stories but I like the characters I am using so (I'm not making any promises) but you'll probably see the same characters in all of the stories. What do we think of this new development? Please REVIEW!! Much love, Cat.


	4. Yet Today My Love Has Flown Away

THE PANDAREÏDES THE PANDAREÏDES

"The daughters of Pandareos ... were reared as orphans by Aphrodite and received gifts from other goddesses: from Hera wisdom and beauty of form, from Artemis high stature, from Athena schooling in the works that befit women." _- Pausanias, Guide to Greece 10.30.1_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Athena?" Apollo asked gently. "I know you adore the girls but perhaps it's too soon for you to see Aphrodite. The two of you have never had a good relationship and if she were to find out about you and Ares…"

Her head was resting on his shoulder as he stroked one of her hands with his. "She won't find out. There's nothing to find out about. I ended it today just before you came."

"Athena, you can't just decide to end something like this. You must know that Ares won't give up so easily," he reminded her as she snuggled closer to him.

"I know, but he'll have to realize sooner or later that we're through. He ruined it. He…"

Apollo gently tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Do you still love him?"

Athena looked away. "Of course not."

"Look at me," he said sternly. "I'll ask you again. Do you still love him?"

"Yes," she whispered miserably.

"You told him you didn't?"

"Yes."

"How did you get him to believe that?" he asked.

"I…I didn't exactly tell him that you and I…but I implied…well, I let him believe…"

"Tartarus! You know he's going to come after me now. It's not that I can't handle him but I have better things to worry about than your homicidal lover," he said angrily.

"Ex-lover."

He looked down at her again. "Just because you keep repeating it, doesn't mean you can make it true."

She looked up at him sadly. "I have to try."

He smiled. "I know you do. I'll deal with Ares."

"Thank you," she whispered as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Athena."

* * *

OOOO, what do we think? Does Apollo love Athena? Will Ares come around to bust Apollo's head open with a mace? Will Apollo counter and disfigure Ares' pretty face? I can't think of anything else to rhyme but lace. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. You Must Realize

Some of my inspiration for this chapter has to go to KisaraCrystal's review.

--

"Athena!" cried a voice excitedly.

Athena braced herself just in time as a pink mass came hurtling towards her. "Ugh, I see that Aphrodite has you in her favorite color again," said Athena in disgust.

"We know!" said another of the girls, Merope. "Regardless of how we protest, it's always pink."

"We wish we could wear pretty things like yours, Athena," said Aëdon. "Wherever did you get such a dress?" she asked covetously.

"I made it," replied Athena.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Cleodora, who was in the habit of making her thoughts known rather loudly.

Athena winced as she happened to be standing right next to Cleodora.

"Sorry!" Cleodara realized her mistake. "Sorry," she whispered contritely.

Athena smiled. "It's alright. Anyway, we need to get down to business. I though we could start today with literature followed by mathematics followed by..." She broke off at the sound of something breaking.

"It sounded like pottery shattering," noted Merope.

"There's no surprise there. Ares is meeting with Aphrodite," said Aëdon.

Despite having no illusions about his faithfulness now, Athena's heart still plummeted as she heard that bit of information. She thought she might be sick. Not wanting to torment herself further, she rose to close the door and shut out their voices, when she heard Aphrodite mention her name.

"Did you hear that?"

"Was that your name, Athena?"

"Why are they talking about you?" the girls asked simultaneously.

Athena's heart now caught in her throat. She knew she shouldn't. It would be setting a bad example for the girls...

Merope interpreted the look in Athena's eyes. "It wouldn't do any harm to see what they were discussing..."

Aëdon harrumphed. "More like fighting over."

"Well..." trailed off Athena, her curiosity getting the better of her. Apollo had gone to wait for her signal before returning to pick her up from her visit. There was no one to judge her. "Very well."

The girls crept up to the door to listen to the fight.

--

"Why, in the name of Gaia, do you care if Athena and Apollo are in love or not?" screamed Aphrodite.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't matchmaking, that's all," replied Ares.

"I haven't but it wouldn't make a difference if I had. You know as well as I do that Athena, Artemis, and Hestia have always been beyond my control. My powers cannot touch them."

"Yes, well..."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "Since when has Athena's love life become so important to you?"

"It hasn't. It isn't. I just...I saw them together..."

"Liar!"

"Fine, then. I love her you insane megalomaniac!" he shouted, enraged and pushed to his breaking point.

Aphrodite and Ares turned at a chorus of loud gasps from the vicinity of the door.

"Athena," Ares called out as she ran back into the Pandareïdes' room followed by the girls. "Wait..." he finished lamely as he heard the sound of the locks clicking into place. "Tartarus."

--

Sorry about that. I know we want to see them together, but work must be done to get them to that point. PLEASE REVIEW! It really does help me get where I'm going sometimes.


	6. To Think They Could Doubt My Love

She stood with her back to the door, shakily drawing in breaths. _It couldn't...he hadn't said...she'd just imagined..._"What in the name of Gaia am I supposed to do now?" she whispered miserably. Nothing good ever came from listening at doors. She had been so worried they would be caught, when they had turned to look at her she did the only thing she could think of and fled. She couldn't see him right now. As the goddess of wisdom she wasn't supposed to experience such emotions, but since having engaged in a relationship with Ares she had felt more confused and conflicted and doubtful than she ever had at any other point in her life or with anyone else.

_Why did he have such an effect on her?_ She knew it wasn't because of Aphrodite. As the blond-haired goddess had said, her powers did not work upon Athena. What then? She had thought she was in love with him but had come to realize she had been a misguided fool. Could it truly be love or was she simply deluding herself?

Even now, her hand clutched the handle on the door. Part of her had wanted to run to him when he had made his declaration and it was that part of her she was suppressing now as she steeled herself against such a nonsensical course of action. Her choices had been to run or to throw herself into his arms.

_What was wrong with her? _She had known him her entire life but he had only taken an interest in her a few months ago. One thing led to another and eventually she grew to care for him so much that she invited him into her bed like some shameless siren seeking to lure a man to his doom. Only she had been the one left wounded by their encounter. She pressed a hand to her abdomen as a wave of pain washed over her.

_How could she have been so naive? _She should have known it was too good to be true. He had been so sweet, and funny, and intelligent, and kind. She had thought she was finally seeing the real Ares, not the image he showed the world, the one-dimensional embodiment of war and rage and lust. Before they had talked she would never have imagined how much he actually knew about military strategy, that admittedly he tended to forget in the heat of battle, but that he was aware of and brilliant at utilizing all the same. He sat with her for hours discussing her favorite things, books and plays and art, never growing tired of the conversation, always contributing intelligent thoughts to the discussion in the middle of her highly opinionated rants. She had thought he was perfect.

"Athena!" cried Cleodora impatiently, finally shaking Athena out of her internal contemplation.

--

Sometimes you just can't help writing. Inspiration hit. Go figure. Anyway, it's not much in the way of development, but there is some Celestial Seraphim. Don't worry, we aren't done yet. God, that would be an awful conclusion. Nothing was concluded. Anyway, until next time...REVIEW!! Much love, Cat


	7. Tears I Cannot Hide

_Tartarus. _He hated feeling so powerless. He wanted to break down the door, but he didn't want to hurt her as she was on the other side of it. So close, yet so far away. How poetic. He snorted. This was getting him nowhere. The trouble was, he didn't know what direction he was supposed to move in. This campaign was impossible to plan. He didn't want to conquer his enemy. He wanted to…

He moaned softly as his mind filled with images of just what he wanted to do to Athena. But he knew it wasn't just that. He would be happy just to sit with her, talk with her, not fight with her. They were constantly arguing, except for those few brief moments of bliss during what seemed like an eternity ago.

As he lifted his hand to knock on the door, it opened before he could. "She doesn't wish to speak with you," Aëdon sniffed.

"Yeah!" added Cleodora from behind the door.

"Cleo, shh," whispered Merope.

Ares sighed. "Listen, girls, could I just talk to Athena."

"I'm afraid you can't Ares," said Merope with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"We know about you," accused Aëdon.

"Why would you want to hurt Athena?" asked Cleodora.

"I…I never meant to hurt her…It wasn't what it looked like…," stuttered Ares.

"What was it then?" asked Merope softly.

"Don't believe a word he says," said Aëdon haughtily.

"Ares?" Cleodora prompted.

_Gaia, this was giving him a headache. _"I…Aphrodite sent for me. Of course I went and she told me she wanted to rekindle the affair, which I had ended," he paused at the look in Aëdon's eyes, "really, I had ended it before Athena and I…uh…before we," he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, a red flush starting to creep into his cheeks.

"Consumated your relationship?" provided Merope helpfully.

"Yes," responded Ares with a grateful smile. "Anyway, she was sitting on the bed with nothing on but the girdle, but I didn't feel affected by it as I had before. I just leaned over to give her a kiss goodbye, and before I knew it the net fell over us. My tunic was torn from…uh…just having come from Athena's. It looked bad. But," he raised his voice in hopes that Athena was listening, "nothing happened. I loved you too much to let anything happen. I love you, Athena."

They turned when they heard a little cry from the back of the room. As the girls rushed to comfort Athena, Ares took advantage of the open and unguarded door.

"Athena," he said gently, pulling her into his arms. "Athena, sweetheart look at me," he insisted.

She stubbornly kept her gaze on the floor.

"Athena, please," he said exasperatedly. He gently put a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look into her face. Her eyes glittered with tears. "Oh, Olive."

She buried her face in his chest.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to a couch where he settled her on his lap. Then he proceeded to gently kiss the tears from her eyes. "Athena. Isn't there something you'd like to say to me?"

She lifted her head from where it had been pillowed comfortably against the wide expanse of his chest. He looked so adorable, like a sad puppy desperate for attention. She smiled slowly.

--

I hope you liked it. I'm trying to wrap this up. Maybe one or two more chapters after this. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Much love, Cat.


	8. When A Lovely Flame Died

"Are you sure that's what happened?" she asked archly. "You aren't just trying to…"

"Yes!" he interrupted. "I mean, no. I…" He joined in her laughter at how flustered he was becoming. "Yes, that is what happened." His gaze softened. "I have never lied to you, sweetheart."

She buried her face in the hollow of his neck. "I've missed you," she whispered against his skin.

He chuckled huskily. "And here I thought I was around too often. I don't think I've been away from you for more than a few hours in days."

She began walking her fingers up his chest in the way she knew he liked. Staring at him seductively through her eyelashes, she lowered her head and kissed him deeply, reveling in the rich, sensual taste of him and the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. "I love you, Ares."

He grinned. "Finally. I was beginning to get worried."

She returned the grin. "I never would have guessed."

The couple turned at a chorus of excited screams. "Oh, Athena, really?" cried Cleodora.

"We're so happy for you," said Merope sincerely.

"We must begin to prepare for the wedding immediately," announced Aëdon.

Athena laughed. "Now, girls, don't start pushing us down the altar immediately. We aren't about to get married just yet."

Ares frowned. "Why not?"

Athena's brow knitted. "Why…why not? Well, because…I mean…you haven't…we've only just…"

"Don't you want to marry me?" he asked softly.

"I…I don't know," she said, unsure of how to respond.

"It's a simple question," he stated coldly.

"I…Ares…" She sighed. "Please don't do this." She turned. "I know this is your room and we haven't concluded our lessons for the day, but do you think, girls, that you could…"

Merope huddled the others out of the room. "We'll just go see to our sewing."

"We don't have sewing," pointed out Cleodora.

"Would you be quiet for once?" huffed Aëdon, before closing the door behind them.

"Ares, it's only been a few months…" she started.

"Six."

"I…with all that's been happening recently, you can't just expect me to…"

He took her hands in his and lifted them to his lips. "Marry me, my love."

"I…" she breathed shakily.

"We don't have to get married tomorrow. I just want to know what's in your heart right now. Do you want to marry me?" he asked.

Athena took a deep breath. She had never been the kind of girl to take a chance, yet it seemed since she had met him that was all she had done. He had brought life and excitement to her previously staid and boring existence. But, she couldn't just marry him. She laid her cheek gently against their joined hands. "Ares…I can't."

He pulled his hands away from hers. "Is it Apollo?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I just wanted to make you leave me alone. There's nothing between us but friendship."

"Really?" he said skeptically.

"Yes, I love you," she said earnestly. "You know that."

"Do I?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't do this, Ares," she warned him.

He ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "I…I want a family, Athena. I've never had one. Not a real one. I thought we could have that together."

She grabbed his arm. "We still can. We have all of eternity, Ares. Why do we need to get married now?"

"I…I never really knew my father, Athena," he admitted.

"Ares, I don't have the greatest relationship with him either."

"It isn't Zeus," he stated quietly.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"My mother…Hera…she slept with Hades before she married Zeus. I'm not his son," he revealed.

"Oh, Ares. I didn't know," she said softly as she stroked his arm.

"I…I don't want my child to have to go through that. I want a real family, Athena," he said, the pain in his eyes tearing at her heart.

She smiled slightly. "I'm not with child yet," she reminded him. "There's no danger of…"

He got up abruptly. "That's what my parents thought. They thought they would be together forever and then look what happened to them."

She stood up behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Brushing her lips lightly against his shoulder, she tried to give him her strength. "That won't happen to us," she assured him.

He turned around and drew her into his arms. "You don't know that," his voice broke. "I can't lose you, not now," he said as he cradled her to his chest.

"I'm right here, Ares," she said softly. She tilted her head back. "I'll always be right here," she murmured before drawing his head down to hers for a kiss.

------

I know. Heavy much? It just came to me. If you hate it, well, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me. If not, deal with what happens plot-wise when you don't review. Much love, Cat.


	9. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Tartarus, he didn't even get this agitated before a battle. He needed to get a hold of himself.

"Ares, you need to relax," said Apollo.

Ares turned to the god sitting calmly beside him while he paced back and forth and scowled. "Would you like to be getting married today?"

Apollo did not respond to that, knowing that Ares was seeking to provoke him so that he would have something to release his repressed anxiety upon. "Do you want Athena to see you like this?" he countered.

Ares paused. "No," he sighed.

"It's going to be fine," said Apollo reassuringly.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Ares snapped.

"She loves you," he said quietly.

Ares held his gaze for a moment. "Do you love her?" he asked.

Apollo's mouth twisted in a wry grin. "You have nothing to worry about. I love her as a sister. Nothing more."

"Well, uh, how do I look?" asked Ares finally.

"Fine," said Apollo glancing at the red, black, and gold tunic and robes that Athena had fashioned for her future husband. "We should go now."

Ares expelled another deep breath.

-----

She was the most beautiful woman, goddess, or thing he had ever seen in his entire life. She glided gracefully to the altar, her black hair adorned with small, white olive flowers in a complicated yet effortless coif. The gold embellishments of her long, white dress set off the tan of her skin and lovingly encased her gentle curves. None of those things were what made her most beautiful to him. What did was the sweet smile curving her full lips and the love he saw reflected in her eyes as she looked into his. Her long legs quickly carried her to his side.

He took her hands in his. "Are you sure about this?" he questioned, giving her one last chance to change her mind.

She nodded, looking up at him so joyfully that she almost felled him with her beauty and acceptance.

He noticed a glimmer in her eyes. "Sweetheart, are you crying?" he asked concernedly.

"Of course not," she said, swiping at the corners of her eyes. "It's just the smoke from the incense," she explained, gesturing to the fire that was part of the marriage ritual.

As he was about to bark at the servants to move the flame farther away from his bride, she smiled at him gently. He smiled back and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you," he whispered gruffly.

"I know," she murmured as she tilted back her head and pulled his down to kiss him.

-----

The end? I don't know. Tell me what you think. Do you want to read more? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Much love, Cat.


	10. My True Love Was True

OK, my lovelies. I've decided to be very nice and write not only a marriage chapter but an epilogue. Now, those of you who have read "Embracing the Darkness" might be expecting a copy of that scene. Shame on you. Don't Ares and Athena deserve their own wedding? Thus…

-----

My True Love Was True

They had chosen to perform a similar ceremony to that of Hades and Persephone, consulting the ancient ways to find a ritual that would bind them with old magic instead of mere words. Taking each others hands, they stood on the dais beside the flickering flames of the eternal fire of Hestia's hearth.

"I call upon Hemera to banish the shadows cast over our love," recited Athena before throwing a branch of acacia flowers into the fire to represent the dissolution of concealed love.

"I ask that Aither obliterate the shadows from within," said Ares as he tossed dried, yellow chrysanthemums and daffodils into the flames to represent the end of unrequited or slighted love.

A grate was then placed over the fire upon which a bowl of water was rested so it could be heated.

"As Tethys, may I be blessed with my husband's progeny, that we have corporeal symbols of our love," said Athena, inwardly cursing the awkwardness of the ancient words.

Reading the insecurity in her eyes, Ares lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "As Okeanos, may I be graced with a wife who will bless me with as many children as there are streams and rivers on earth." He smiled. "But only if she wants to."

"As Thalassa and Pontos we are as one," they repeated together, "joined forever by our calling, god and goddess of war." Each taking sprigs of ivy, for fidelity and wedded love, they added them to the boiling water. "Our love cannot be broken by the forces of time or mortality. As Selene and Endymion I am yours forever. I will wait ceaselessly for your return and I will return to you now and henceforth, beyond the end of time."

The servants added lilies, orange blossoms, and ambrosia to the water for devotion, eternal love, and reciprocal love.

"May Mnemosyne preserve the remembrances of our love," said Athena as she added cherry to the mixture.

"Offering unto us the protection and wisdom of her gift," added Ares squeezing a few drops of honeysuckle nectar into the bowl.

"Accept me as I am, accept my love as it will ever be," they asked one another as they linked their arms and drank of the mixture. As his lips descended on hers, a blinding white light shone upon them from the heavens as Hemera and Aither gave them their blessing before a gentle shower of rain accompanied the blessing of Tethys and Okeanos. Lost in each others arms, Athena and Ares failed to notice when the crowd of spectators marveled over the gifts of the ocean that had been washed ashore in a large wave by Thalassa and Pontos.

-----

That night, she laid in the warm haven of his arms as he played with her hair and kissed her gently after their most recent bout of lovemaking. "There's a full moon, tonight," she pointed out as she shifted slightly in his arms.

"So there is," he murmured against her neck.

Forgetting what she had been trying to say, she wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his lips with hers, drowning in the taste and feel of him and the knowledge that he was finally hers.


	11. Something Here Inside Cannot Be Denied

Names of children: 

Alexandra. 

Feminine form of ALEXANDER**. Latinized form of the Greek name **_**Αλεξανδρος**__** (Alexandros)**_**, which meant "defending men" from Greek **_**αλεξω**__** (alexo)**_** "to defend, help" and **_**ανηρ**__** (aner)**_** "man" (genitive **_**ανδρος**_**).** In Greek mythology this was a Mycenaean epithet of the goddess Hera, and an alternate name of Cassandra. It was also borne by the wife of Nicholas II, the last czar of Russia.

Cleopatra.

From the Greek name _Κλεοπατρα__ (Kleopatra)_ which meant "glory of the father", derived from _κλεος__ (kleos)_ "glory" combined with _πατρος__ (patros)_ "of the father". This was the name of queens of Egypt from the Ptolemaic royal family, including Cleopatra VII, the mistress of both Julius Caesar and Mark Antony. After being defeated by Augustus she committed suicide by allowing herself to be bitten by an asp.

Andronikos.

Means "victory of a man" from Greek _ανδρος__ (andros)_ "of a man" and _νικη__ (nike)_ "victory". The Latinized form of this name, _Andronicus_, was used by Shakespeare in his play 'Titus Andronicus' (1593).

Apollonios.

From an ancient Greek personal name which was derived from the name of the Greek god APOLLO. It was borne by a Greek poet of the 3rd century BC. Several saints have also had this name.

-----

"Athena."

"Yes, Ares?" she prompted, turning away from the various scrolls she had spread out on her side of the bed to face him. As she looked at him, she was once more struck by what a handsome man her husband was. She leaned over and kissed him.

After a few moments, he disengaged from her. "Wait," he murmured against her lips.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

He took her chin gently in his hand and tilted her face up. "I want to see something."

She laughed lightly. "What is it? Is there something the matter with my appearance?"

He gazed at her intently before responding. "I just wanted to make sure it was still there."

"What?" she asked with a smile. Her husband was truly incomprehensible.

"The sparkle," he whispered.

"Hmn. And what sparkle would that be?" she queried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The sparkle I fell in love with," he responded before covering her lips with his own.

-----

"Come on, darling, stop crying," Merope murmured soothingly, taking the baby from Cleo's arms. "Smile for me. Smile," she urged in her comfortingly melodic voice. She gasped, her face lighting up with a grin, "Why isn't that a beautiful smile? You'll look just like your mama some day, won't you? Yes, you will." She tickled Alexandra's stomach and smiled as the baby let out a happy gurgle, stretching her arms out playfully.

"Alexandra Cleopatra. The name is quite a mouthful," noted Aëdon.

"I think it's pretty," said Cleo.

"Girls, try to keep quiet, you'll upset the baby," hushed Merope. "Personally, I think it's sweet, naming her Cleopatra. He cares so much for her."

"That's true," agreed Cleo. "I never thought I'd live to see Ares brought to heel, nevertheless by a tiny baby girl."

"There's something about holding a child in his arms that changes a man," said Apollo, an odd light in his eyes. The girls turned, having forgotten he was there keeping Andronikos Apollonius occupied and away from his little sister so he wouldn't disrupt her nap.

The precocious two-year-old bearing his namesake tugged earnestly on his hand. "Uncle, you promised." Because Athena had expressly forbidden her son being allowed to pick up a weapon of any sort before the age of five, despite Ares' objections, Apollo had begun to train the boy in the arts of music and prophecy.

"Alright," he said with a smile, the look fading from his eyes as quickly as it had come. "Let's hear it."

Andronikos drew himself up proudly and began to strum on his lyre. His voice was bright and harmonious, blending his mother's soft tones with his father's deep, rich voice. However, his lyrics left something to be desired.

Apollo struggled not to cringe through the song of a brave warrior who went into battle and "_cut of everyone's heads 'cause they were bad and it was a war and that's what happens_" being rewarded with "_loads and gold and riches and everybody liked him and they cheered his name when he went by on parade_" who finally died and from his grave "_a bunch of roses grew and everyone cried because songs always end with girly things like that_". He mustered up a grin at the end. "Well, it was certainly interesting."

-----

Ares and Athena were sitting by the lake in the favorite spot while their friends watched over the children for the day. She had told him about her day and the books she had just finished reading. He had told her about his and amused her with a story about an awkward situation he had experienced in his past. His head was pillowed in her lap and she stroked his hair absentmindedly. "Ares?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When did you fall in love with me?" she asked.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her. She happily nestled her head into his chest. He stroked the graceful curve of her arm. "Do you remember that day on the practice field when you told me I was an arrogant, philandering ass and you were far too intelligent to ever get involved with someone like me?"

"Yes," she said warily. "Though you can't expect me to believe that was what..."

"We went back and forth for a while and I can't remember what I said, but it made you laugh, and suddenly it struck me how beautiful you are when you laugh. I realized that I wanted to hear that laugh everyday, and I wanted to be the one to cause it. And I just knew," he finished softly.

"Oh, Ares, you never fail to surprise me. I don't know why it took me so long to see past the veneer of bloodlust and unpredictable violence to discover the sweetest man I have ever known," she said, kissing him softly.

As with all of their embraces, it quickly escalated until they were forced to break apart for air. "Perhaps we should return to the children," she suggested breathlessly.

He took in her rumpled hair, slightly swollen lips, and darkened gray eyes and wordlessly tackled her to the ground.

-----

THE END.

Considering maybe writing a more realistic story where Ares' many affairs and 'women' are actually included and she still falls for him anyway. We will see.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Much love, Cat.


End file.
